Lola Of Forks
by katsekala
Summary: Lola starts discovering what really lies in Forks when she confronts a vampire that decides to spare her life.
1. Moving to Forks

Lola of Forks by katsekala

Summary: Lola has just moved in Forks with her mother next to Bella's house. She is what we say socially inadaptable due to the fact that she's too forward and blunt most of the time. Without knowing why she causes the hate of Jacob Black and the love of the Cullen family. Later on she starts discovering what really lies in Forks when she confronts a vampire that decides to spare her life.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot and my OC.

Chapter 1 - Moving to Forks

"Lola! Would you get off the car, please?" a brunette thirty-something-year-old woman with dark blue eyes yells frustrated at the passenger door of her jeep.

"Why? It's not like I won't be kicked out of this place soon!" a teenage girl with long tawny hair and brown-green eyes replies through the open window.

"Well, if you don't want to eat the Haagen Dazs(1) I have on the freezer…" the woman trails off hoping that would do the trick.

And she's been proven right when Lola runs inside their new house after getting out of the car like her clothes were on fire. The woman known as Melinda Halliwell smirks seeing that. Soon her daughter walks out of the house glaring at her dear mother.

"It's not appropriate lying about such things, mom! Nice role model you are!" she accuses her.

"Purpose justifies the means, sweetie" Melinda chuckles at Lola's fierce expression.

"I just don't see the point in coming here" Lola huffs, her expression turning to a pessimistic one.

Melinda pulls Lola to her arms.

"I told you before; here is the ideal place to make a new start" Melinda tells her gently.

"Because no one knows me here. I cause you too much trouble, mom. Sometimes I think that you should have never kept me."

"Dolores Danielle Halliwell!" Melinda looks at her wearing a very stern face. "Don't even think saying those things ever again! You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life! Don't ever forget that!"

"But even my name means "sorrow"(2)!" Lola protests.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Google."

"Damn the Internet and Google!" Melinda feels frustrated.

"Mom, that's not the point!"

"You're right. The point is that here people don't know you. That way it will be easier to find out how special you are."

"I'm only special to you, mom" Lola points out.

"You're wrong, but I can't convince you for the other, only time can."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Lola dismisses the subject.

"People will love you because you're a smart, kind, lovable person with lots of humor and fun" Melinda tries to convince Lola. "Humor adds to the sexuality of a person."

"If it were like this, Mister Bean would be considered as the sexiest man on earth" Lola replies flatly.

Melinda laughs at that.

"Did you know that the chief of the police is living next door?" Melinda changes the subject.

"Really? Is he single?" Lola asks curious.

"From what I heard he's divorced and has a daughter at your age. Why?" Melinda doesn't understand Lola's curiousness.

"That's great! You can hit on him to get us covered in case we need him and judging by my life until now, we'll certainly need him!" Lola becomes sarcastic.

Melinda laughs more and embraces Lola giving her a kiss at the top of her head.

"Are you extra sarcastic today or is it my imagination?" she asks ruffling her hair.

"Just your imagination" Lola replies making Melinda laugh once again.

At the time Charlie arrives to his house with his patrol car. Getting off his car he spots the two new presences and decides to talk to them.

"You must be our new neighbors. Welcome. I'm Chief Charlie Swan and live next door with my daughter, Bella" Charlie greets them.

"I'm Melinda Halliwell and this is my daughter, Lola. I'm very glad I meet you."

Melinda and Charlie shake hands.

"I don't understand that phrase" Lola says suddenly making Melinda and Charlie look at her. "How can you be glad to meet someone you don't know? It's not like you knew them from before to be glad to see them!"

"Lola!" Melinda nudges her fearing she might insult Charlie.

"It's alright. Lola has a point and it's good to be suspicious with people. I wish Bella could follow her example" Charlie smiles a little at Lola.

To Melinda's surprise Lola smiles really big at him leaving Charlie charmed by her smile.

"Uuum… Bella is a senior now, right?" Melinda tries to start a conversation.

Melinda's question snaps Charlie back to reality.

"Yes. I assume Lola is a senior too, right?"

Lola nods in affirmation.

"You can hang out with Bella. I'm sure she won't mind having an additional friend. She passes too much time with her boyfriend" Charlie winces at his last word.

"It's better to leave it to luck. When you impose things, they don't usually get the way you want to" Lola says.

"Mrs. Halliwell, you have a wise daughter" Charlie is impressed.

"Call me Melinda" Melinda smiles at him.

"And you both can call me Charlie. If you need anything, I'll be next door."

"Thank you very much, Charlie" Melinda says.

Charlie leaves them and walks up to his house.

"He seems a nice man" Melinda tells Lola.

"Yeah" Lola agrees. "I never liked anyone so fast."

"I'm happy you feel that way" Melinda smiles at Lola patting her head.

.~.

"Hi, dad" Bella greets Charlie once she enters the living room with Edward.

"Bella."

'_Just great! It wasn't enough that he was with Bella all day long, he comes in the house too!' _Charlie thinks displeased.

"I just came to drop off Bella" Edward says having already heard Charlie's thoughts. "It's getting late. So…goodnight, Chief Swan."

"Bye" Charlie murmurs lazily.

Bella escorts Edward out.

"I'm sorry for Charlie…" Bella apologizes.

"It's alright, Bella" Edward does his trademark crooked smile and Bella melts on the spot.

"Will you come later tonight?" Bella asks him.

At the moment Edward is ready to answer, a foreign thought penetrates his mind.

_Damn whoever thought it was a good idea to get rid of uniforms!_

"Edward?" Bella gets worried seeing Edward tense.

"I'm sorry, Bella…" he looks at the house next door. "Do you have new neighbors?"

"It seems like it" Bella notices the light inside the house. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing" Edward tries to reassure Bella.

Bella casts him a disbelieving look.

"I'm not lying. Something weird happened, that's all. Nothing of importance though."

"Okay, if you say so."

Edward plants a gentle kiss on her lips before he leaves. Bella gets back inside.

"Dad, do we have new neighbors? I saw light inside the house next door" Bella sits next to Charlie on the sofa.

"Yes. I met them today. It's a mother with her daughter. Nice people. You'll meet Lola at school. She's a senior too. Beware though of her smile" Charlie says.

"Why?" Bella is confused.

"Because when she smiled at me, I felt charmed and looked at her like I was an idiot."

'_Edward does a lot more to me by simply smiling' _Bella daydreams.

"Her mother, Melinda, is a beautiful woman. And too young to be the mother of a teenager" Charlie continues speaking.

"I see they made a good impression on you."

"Well…it's been a long time since we had neighbors."

They stopped talking once that baseball match on TV starts.

.~.

Edward enters his house and is welcomed by a really hyper bouncing Alice.

"Did you hear her?" she asks him excited.

"Hear who?" Edward is puzzled.

'_Lola' _he hears Alice replying in her head.

"Who's Lola?"

"According to Alice, she has just moved with her mother next to Bella" Jasper appears next to Alice. "And she's really excited about that, as you can see."

"It was her thought that penetrated my mind" Edward assumes.

"Penetrated?" Carlisle appears too with the rest of the family.

"Yes. It was strange. Her thought was too strong despite the distance. It was like I made that thought myself" Edward is puzzled.

"Tell them her thought" Alice starts giggling.

"Why don't you tell us, Alice, since you seem to know more?" Rosalie asks her.

"What's the joke? I want to laugh too!" Emmett whines.

Esme chuckles at Emmett. Alice does the puppy eyes at Edward. Edward rolls his eyes.

"Her exact thought was 'Damn whoever thought it was a good idea to get rid of uniforms'" Edward says lazily.

Alixe laughs hearing that and all look at her puzzled.

"She was trying to pick out an outfit for school tomorrow. She thought and said out loud that when she became frustrated. She liked nothing" Alice says between laughs.

"And why are you so excited about Lola?" Edward asks her. "It's unusual even for you to get this excited."

"Because she's the only one whose present I can see" Alice wears a really big smile.

"Present? Do you mean future?" Carlisle asks her.

"I can see her future as well as the others', but I can also see what she's doing right now. And right now she explains to her mother why she is sure that Little Red Riding Hood was the evil one and not the Big Bad Wolf" Alice laughs more. "You should hear her! She's really funny!"

"Sounds like an interesting girl" Esme smiles.

"If she's so funny, I can't wait to meet her!" Emmett is excited and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry. She'll be tomorrow at school and you're all going to love her. Even you, Rosalie" Alice states and leaves them surprised.

For those who don't know, it's a brand of ice-cream with cookies. It's the best! And expensive, damn it!

The name Dolores – where the diminutive Lola come from – means misery (.com)


	2. The first day in school

_**Lola of Forks by katsekala**_

**Note: It's been a month since the school started. Jacob is in love with Bella. Bella sees him as a friend, although she knows she's in love with him too. All the events from Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse happened (except that Edward's proposal is a secret), but the timeline is altered in this story and all the Cullen kids are seniors.**

**Chapter 2 – The first day ****in school and meeting Jacob Black**

Lola bursts out of the house running towards her bicycle.

"Lola!" Melinda runs out of the house too.

"What?!" Lola is jumpy. "If you want me to make a new start, you shouldn't making me get late at my first day in school!"

"You shouldn't too yell at your mother when she's trying to tell you that you still wear your slippers!" Melinda snaps back.

"Shit!" Lola notices the slippers at her feet.

She bursts inside leaving Melinda smirking in triumph. After a minute she rushes back to her bicycle.

"You know, you wouldn't have to wake up earlier to have time to go to school if you drove a car" Melinda says.

"Mom, we talked about this!" Lola says exasperated wearing her dark pink helmet. "Bicycle is safer and I'm getting exercise."

"Fine" Melinda gives up. "Good luck and try to blend in, sweetie!"

"Good luck to you too!" Lola rides her bike and takes off.

.~.

Bella, Edward and Alice are in the schoolyard with Alice bouncing from excitement. The others are inside the school.

"What's with her?" Bella finally asks Edward after trying so many times to make Alice reply, but she's too engrossed in her excitement to notice.

Edward rolls his eyes at his sister's behavior.

"She's waiting for you neighbor – Lola - to show up."

"And why she's so excited?"

Edward is ready to answer to Bella, but Alice's loud announcement interrupts his activity.

"Here she is!"

They look, as well as the rest of the students who are in the schoolyard, and see a teenage girl with dark pink helmet parking and secure her bike. Most of the students laugh when they see a bicycle instead of a car.

'_If I scratch their cars, it won't be my fault, will it?' _Lola thinks annoyed by their mocking laughter.

Edward has a hard time to stifle his laugh. Bella looks at him expecting to explain himself.

"I'll tell you later" Edward tells her.

Lola walks towards school and Alice runs to her.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she greets Lola excited and smiling big at her. "You're Lola!"

"I think I know my name, but thanks for reminding me" Lola gets nervous.

Edward tries once again to stifle his laugh. This time he explains why to Bella and she tries to contain herself too. Alice laughs too at this.

"You're really funny!"

"I don't want to insult you, but…are you high or something?" Lola is beyond confused by Alice's excitement.

Alice laughs once again.

"You're adorable! Come! I'll show you around school! I'll be your guide!" Alice grabs Lola by her hand and drags her to school.

"Wait! How the hell do you know my name?" Lola tries to resist, but she fails miserably.

'_What is she? Hercules in pocket size?' _

Edward has a hard time to control himself. He bursts out laughing earning curious glances from others since they've never seen Edward Cullen to laugh out loud like this.

"I have my way" Alice answers. "Although you smell much better than I thought."

"Huh?"

At that moment they pass next to Edward and Bella causing Edward to tense momentarily.

"Edward?" Bella asks him worried.

"I'm fine. She just has alluring scent" Edward replies. "I'll get used to it. Don't worry."

"I've never seen you laugh like this. Will you tell me?"

So, Edward explains to Bella, as Alice enters school dragging a totally out of place Lola.

.~.

"Hey, Edward, what happened? I could hear your laugh from miles away!" Emmett asks Edward, as soon as he sits along with Bella in front of him and Rosalie.

"I still can't believe it was you" Rosalie is curious too.

"Lola happened" Bella answers for Edward. "Her thoughts amused him."

"The truth is that that girl is something else" Edward admits.

"Where is Alice?" Jasper asks Edward.

He sits in front of Bella and Edward.

"She's dragging Lola around. I really feel sorry for her" Edward chuckles saying that along with Jasper. "I warn you though; she has alluring scent."

The others want to ask him more, but the teacher enters the classroom followed by Alice dragging Lola. She places her beside the teacher and goes and sits next to Jasper smiling.

"Thank you, Alice" the teacher thanks her.

Lola gives him the card she's holding. The teacher reads it out loud.

"Dolores Halliwell."

"Lola" she specifies.

"Okay, Lola, you can sit in front. Luckily for you, you sit alone" the teacher shows her the seat smiling.

Lola obeys and sits in front of Alice and Jasper. Lola is really nervous and in addition her stomach is painfully empty.

'_Oh man! And I thought I forgot something! I've never thought though that __that would be to eat before I go to school! I'm so pathetic!' _Lola rubs her stomach in a try to soothe it.

Jasper winces on his seat.

"What's wrong?" Alice whispers to him.

"I'm…hungry" Jasper states feeling confused by the empty feeling of his stomach.

"You hunted two days ago" Alice points out.

"It's not like that. I want to eat… I want to eat food…" Jasper gets more confused, as the time passes.

"Bella, do you have that cereal bars with you?" Edward asks her whispering.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Would you mind giving them to someone who is?"

"Not at all. Are we talking about Lola?"

"Yes. She forgot to eat" Edward smiles at her.

"Today we'll start working on a new novel. Since lots of you asked me for that particular novel repeatedly, I decided to do to you that favor" the teacher starts his class.

Most of the students cheer hearing this. He shows the student the book that was on his desk.

" Dracula by Bram Stoker."

The Cullens feel a little uncomfortable at this, but they don't show it.

"Before we begin, let's ask you something. Does anyone know what "Dracula" means?"

Lola raises her hand hesitantly. All look at her surprised since no one seems to know the answer. The Cullens know it, but they don't want to draw the attention to themselves.

"Yes, Lola."

""Dracula" means "son of Dracul" in Romanian, namely "son of the dragon" or "son of the devil." His father was called "Dracul" meaning "dragon" or "devil" in Romanian" Lola answers hating the attention of the others.

"Correct. I'm impressed you know that" the teacher (Mr. Brown) tells her.

"God bless Google" Lola says causing the class to laugh along with Mr. Brown.

'_Wasn't I right, Edward?' _Alice thinks for Edward to hear it, smiling.

'_You always are, Alice'_ Edward replies in his head, although none can hear his thoughts.

.~.

When the class ended, Alice took Lola again by the hand and they went to the schoolyard.

"You must meet my siblings!" Alice announces happily to Lola.

"Alice…thank you for what you are doing, but…I'm a little problematic regarding socializing…" Lola feels embarrassed.

"Don't worry. They're going to like you. I know it."

"How can you…" Lola doesn't manage to complete her question about how Alice seems so sure about what she says because Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie join her and Alice.

"Hi, guys! This is Lola Halliwell" Alice introduces Lola to them, although they already know her.

"This is Emmett and Edward Cullen" Alice shows them. "This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale… and this is Bella Swan."

"You are the daughter of chief Swan?" Lola asks her.

"Yeah. I believe we're neighbors" Bella answers. "Which reminds me…" Bella takes two cereal bars out of her bag and offers them to Lola. "Neighbors should help one another."

"That's very kind of you, but I can't accept them" Lola feels nervous.

"I know you're hungry. I forgot to eat too on my first day at school" Bella smiles at her.

"Really, I'm not that hungry…"

At that moment Lola's stomach protests loudly. That causes the others to laugh and Lola becomes red from embarrassment.

"Stupid stomach!" she whispers angrily at her stomach.

Bella offers the bars again to Lola, snickering. Lola is hesitant, but she takes them eventually.

"I owe you" Lola smiles at her the same way she smiled at Charlie the day before.

Her smile has the same effect on each one of them. At that moment Lola's mobile phone rings. She takes it off her bag and sees who's calling her.

"Excuse me for a minute" she says and strays away, so as she can speak freely on her mobile.

Once she's far away enough, they come around.

"What was that?" Emmett wonders.

"Charlie warned me about the effect of her smile. I thought he just exaggerated" Bella says.

"You should give Charlie more credit" Alice scolds her, smiling. "Wasn't I right? Isn't she one of a kind?"

"Yes, Alice. You were right. And she smells really good like you said" Rosalie replies lazily.

"Thank you, Bella" Jasper tells Bella suddenly.

Bella looks at him confused.

"For giving her your food. I was really hungry."

The others look at him waiting for elaboration.

"It's strange… I could feel her nervousness, but I could also feel her hunger which is a physical emotion. I can only feel psychic emotions."

"That girl is really interesting" Emmett says. "Her thoughts penetrated Edward's mind, Alice can see her present and Jasper can feel her body's feelings. "She's like an amplifier or something for your powers" Emmett laughs at his own joke.

The others though don't see it as a joke.

"Emmett, I don't believe I'm going to say this, but you're genius!" Edward says.

"I am?" Emmett feels confused.

"You are right. She enforces our powers" Jasper says.

"As it seems though, she enforces them in relation to her, right?" Bella points out.

"That's true" Alice agrees. "You're very observant, Bella."

"What are we going to do about her?" Rosalie asks.

"We should inform Carlisle once we get home" Edward answers.

"I'll be close to her all the time. She makes me laugh!" Alice smiles. "Plus, I feel powerful since she enforces my power."

Jasper shuffles Alice's hair affectionately.

.~.

"Hi, mom" Lola answers her mobile.

"Hi, sweetie! How was your first class?" Melinda asks her.

"Okay, I guess."

"How is school? Did you make friends?"

"Mom, can you stop asking me like I'm still in kindergarten?" Lola rolls her eyes.

"You didn't answer."

"So far, it's okay, although I met a really weird girl, but I think she's cool. I met Bella also. She's nice."

"I'm happy for you, sweetie!" Melinda feels relieved.

"How is it at work?"

"It's super! They welcomed me and are really willing to work with me. They didn't object at the changes I suggested for the restaurant. They have faith in me as they say."

"I'm happy for you, mom" Lola feels content hearing Melinda excited. "Listen, I've got to hang up. The break is going to end soon."

"Okay, sweetie. Have fun!"

.~.

At lunch Alice made Lola sit with them. Angela and Ben are also at the Cullen's table.

"Where did you come from?" Angela asks Lola while they're eating.

"Washington. It was nice, but mom and I wanted a change and so moved here" Lola answers.

"Why did you choose Forks?" Ben joins the conversation.

"The truth?"

All look at Lola expectantly.

'_What to say now?'_

"I found the name of the town funny and since there isn't any town named Spoons, we came here."

All chuckle at this. Lola notices that none of the beautiful pale people at the table has eaten anything.

"Sorry for asking, but…are you on a special diet or something? You rarely touched your food."

They tense momentarily before Alice answers smiling.

"Our father is a doctor and is obsessed with healthy diet. He allows us to eat only food that is specially made for us by our mother."

"Wow! You're really brave! I don't know if I could live a day eating that healthy stuff!"

They laugh a little at Lola's statement.

"So…your father is a doctor?"

"He works at the hospital and he and Esme adopted all of us, except for Bella, as you've probably already assumed. She's just Edward's girlfriend."

"I see."

"What job your parents do?" Rosalie asks her.

"Mom started work today. She manages the "Taste of Forks" restaurant."

"Your dad?" Emmett asks too.

Lola gets gloomy instantly.

"I don't know" she says sincerely.

'_I don't even know who he is.'_

Emmett is ready to ask more, but Edward nudges him discreetly giving him a pointed look.

"Enough of that! Let's talk about Mike. I learnt that he dyes his hair" Alice gets in gossiping mode.

"No way!" Angela and Bella are surprised. And the discussion continues.

.~.

"I'm glad you're going to go out with Jacob. Just because you chose Edward doesn't mean that you can't be friends" Charlie tells Bella.

They are both in the kitchen with Charlie sitting at the table and Bella washing the dishes.

"I know, dad. I'm happy too" Bella has just finished her task.

The door bell rings.

"I'll go."

Bella opens the door and finds Lola holding an apple pie.

"Hi! Can I come in?" Lola greets her nervously.

"Sure" Bella shows her to the kitchen.

"Hello, chief Swan" Lola greets Charlie.

"I've already told you to call me Charlie" Charlie says.

"I know, but it's just weird to call the chief by his first name" Lola admits.

"Well, get used to it" Charlie smiles at her.

"I brought apple pie. I said I owe you for the cereal bars" she addresses to Bella.

Bella takes the pie Lola offers and puts it on the table. Charlie doesn't lose the chance to take a piece.

"You didn't have to" Bella says politely.

"It's really good" Charlie says chewing. "Did you make it?"

"As much as I want to say I made it, my mom did. The kitchen has officially declared war on me. I can't make anything edible without it being burned or blown up" Lola says causing Bella and Charlie to chuckle.

"I must go now. Mom waits for me to do the laundry."

"I'll come outside too. I'm waiting a friend."

Bella and Lola exit the house after greeting Charlie, who couldn't be much happier than now that he has the entire apple pie for himself.

"Do you want to come with us? Jacob won't mind" Bella asks her.

"Thanks, but the laundry monster must be taken down."

At that moment Jacob arrives with his truck. He gets off the car smiling really big and envelops Bella into a tight embrace.

"Hi" Bella whispers to him happy that he wears his known genuine smile on his face.

"I missed you" Jacob inhales a big breath full of Bella's scent.

Lola feels like she intrudes watching that scene.

So, she turns around.

"Lola" Bella calls her and she turns around again. "I want you to meet Jacob Black, my brotherlike friend. Jacob, this is Lola Halliwell, my neighbor and newest friend."

Lola extends her hand in greeting.

"I'm glad I meet you."

Jacob's face though indicates that he doesn't share the same glee with Lola. His face has become stern and any traces of his previous smile have disappeared. Jacob ignores Lola and turns to Bella.

"I'll wait for you in the car" he states and leaves before Bella manages to say anything.

'_What's his problem?! It's not that I tried to kill him or something!' _Lola fumes silently at Jacob's rudeness.

"I'm sorry, Lola. He isn't usually like this. I'm sure something must have happened. It doesn't have to do with you" Bella apologizes for Jacob.

'_Perhaps Bella is right. But why he changed moods in an instant? At the instant he saw me? Something tells me that I won't get along at all with Jacob Black.'_

"Don't worry. See you tomorrow in school" Lola walks back to her house in a hurry.

Once she enters it, she is greeted by Melinda carrying a basket full of unwashed clothes.

"Who was that hot Indian guy outside?" Melinda asks smirking devilishly.

'_I don't like what comes next' _Lola knows very well that particular kind of smirk.

"A friend of Bella's."

"I know it's inappropriate for a mother to talk of a teenager like this, but that guy is super hot!" Melinda is excited.

"Mom, you better not say what I think you're going to say" Lola throws her a warning look.

"Don't be so negative! If I were at your age, I wouldn't lose the chance to throw myself at him just to feel his muscles tightening around me."

"EEEEWWWWW! GROSS!"

"Shame. You didn't get anything from me" Melinda says slightly disappointed.

'_I assume I took after my father__, but I can't mention him to her. I don't want to cause her pain' _Lola gets sad all of the sudden.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Melinda asks worried.

"It's nothing. It's just that that Jacob guy was really rude to me and I can't understand why. I'm confused, that's all."

Melinda starts smiling like a maniac.

"Oh sweetie! He has a crush on you!"

Lola looks at her mother like she was insane.

"When a boy shows prejudice against a girl, that means he likes her a lot" Melinda explains still smiling.

"Mom, we're both teenagers. We're not in kindergarten and I didn't complain about him pulling my hair!" Lola gets annoyed by Melinda's behavior. "Besides, I don't want to involve with him in any way!"

"We'll see" Melinda is eerily calm.

Lola feels agitated by this.

'_I hate her when she freaks me out like this!'_

.~.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" Bella asks Jacob.

They are in the La Push beach and are eating sausages cooked at the small fire in front of them.

"Sure" Jacob smiles at her.

"Why were you so rude at Lola?"

Jacob's smile vanishes from his face.

"Please, Bella, I don't want to know anything about this Lola person. I don't want to ever see her again."

"You're acting irrationally" Bella points out.

"I hate her. I can't explain why. I just…hate her."

The ferocity on Jacob's face makes Bella stop asking for now.

'_For my own good I must stay away from that girl at all costs' _Jacob tries to calm down watching the fire. _'I'm not giving up on Bella.'_

**Many many kisses!**


	3. Friendship is a wonderful thing

**Hi! Thanks to all of those who read my story and to the one who has reviewed! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot and my OCs.**

Lola of Forks by katsekala

Chapter 3 – Friendship is a wonderful thing

Lola arrives at school, secures her bike and puts her helmet in the box that is on the back of her bike. A teenage boy laughs at her.

"What do you need the helmet? You have a bike, not a motorbike!"

Lola glares at him.

"I need the helmet because unlike you I actually have a brain to protect."

The students along with the known group, who are all watching since that boy is notorious for being trouble, burst out laughing at Lola's response. The boy gets pissed off.

"Screw you, bitch!" he shows and disappears from sight humiliated.

Lola rolls her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Good job, Lola! Dave deserved that!" Mike approaches her.

"Ben was right. You're cool" Tyler joins Mike.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Mike Newton."

'_The one that dyes his hair?'_

"And I'm Tyler Crowley."

"Glad to meet you. I'm sorry, but we've have class in ten minutes. Bye."

Lola walks away, but Mike runs to stand in front of her.

"Sorry, but…I saw you hanging out with Bella yesterday…" Mike seems to be hesitant.

"Yes?" Lola encourages him.

"Since we met each other, can you tell her something nice about me?"

"Why?"

"Because…I…"

'_Okay, I don't have all day' _Lola feels exasperated.

"Because you have a crush on her" Lola answers her own question. "Sorry, pal, but I can't do what you ask; first, because I don't really know you, secondly, I don't really know Bella that well either and last but not least, Bella has a boyfriend and they look like a happy couple. So, get another look around you because apparently Bella is a lost case for you. Good luck!" Lola pats his back in fake sympathy and leaves him dumbfounded.

Once she is away enough, she heaves a big sigh.

'_The guy is desperate!'_

"Hi!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Lola clenches her chest. "Damn it, Alice! I'm too young for a heart attack!"

"Don't worry, you're full of health" Alice smiles at her.

"And how can you know that? Are you a medium or something?" Lola sneers at her.

"Maybe I am" Alice doesn't lose the happy look on her face.

"If you are, then why didn't you save me from those hopeless guys?" Lola dares her to answer.

"Where would be the fun then?"

"Oh yeah! Lots of fun! Don't you see me? I'm still laughing!" Lola becomes sarcastic.

Alice laughs at Lola.

"Come. I'll drop you off to your class."

"How do you know which class I have now?" Lola asks, as they both enter the building.

"I'm a medium, remember?"

"Right. How could I forget that?" Lola rolls her eyes causing to Alice a heat of giggles.

.~.

Lola is in History class sitting next to Jasper because one, he's the only one she recognized in the classroom and two, Alice placed her there. The class today is about Cleopatra and apparently the favorite history subject of Mrs. Wrong since she seems too excited about teaching that.

'_That woman_ _is so excited she's ready to piss on her pants!' _Lola feels awkward by the sight and she isn't the only one.

"Since Cleopatra is such an interesting personality, you'll form groups of two and write an assignment that outlines Cleopatra" Mrs. Wrong announces causing the entire classroom groan inwardly or outwardly displeased. "Don't be like this! You'll love it! I want it on next Tuesday."

Loud protests can be heard, but the bell's ring obscures them. Lola turns to Jasper, as they both put their things in their bags.

"Jasper…" Lola blushes from embarrassment.

Jasper feels that emotion and looks at her curious.

"Can…you…be…my…partner? You're the only one I know in here" she quickly adds the last phrase.

"Sure. Why not?" Jasper smiles at her. "When do you want to meet?"

"Since it's a big assignment I was thinking to do it on Friday evening. So, we'll have two days plus today to do some research and the entire weekend to write the assignment."

"Sounds good. My place or yours?"

"Mine if you don't mind."

"No problem."

They exit the classroom and join Bella, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie in the hallway. Lola still feels a little awkward around them. She just met them yesterday and needs time. Suddenly she feels an eerie calmness enveloping her.

'_It's strange... I feel so calm... I feel like a Buddhist monk that reached nirvana...' _Lola tries to acknowledge the feeling that unknown to her Jasper spread throughout her body.

Edward laughs once again out loud at Lola's last thought causing all of them to look at him weirdly.

'_She's something else. I've never laughed so much in my life than these two days.'_

"Huh?" Lola feels weird. "Edward, did you speak just now?"

"No" Edward looks at her curious.

'_Did she hear me?'_

"Okay, I've officially lost it" Lola states rubbing her temples.

All's attention is turned to Lola. Lola has just heard Edward's thoughts and that confuses her too much.

'_It's just your imagination, Lola. Calm down' _Lola tries to calm herself.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Don't wait for me."

Lola leaves them in a hurry in search for the bathroom. She feels the need to splash some water at her face to chase off the acoustic illusions. Unfortunately for her she witnesses blood running from the nose of a wearing-glasses boy in front of her. Seeing the red substance she faints and hits her head on the wall beside her before she collapses on the floor.

"Lola!" Bella and the others rush to her.

"I'll take her to the nurse" Edward lifts Lola with ease and carries her bridal style to the nurse room with the others following behind.

Lola has her head rested oh his shoulder.

'_What happened to you, Lola?' _Edward wonders inwardly wearing a blank expression.

.~.

Lola opens slowly her eyes. Before her eyes she sees one of the most gorgeous men she's ever seen in her seventeen years of life.

"Am I dead? I think I see an angel."

The angel chuckles in pure amusement at that, his features becoming even more beautiful than before.

"You're not dead, Lola. I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Are you sure you're not an angel? You're really very handsome."

Lola realizes what she has just said.

"I'm sorry… What I said was inappropriate…" Lola blushes from embarrassment.

"How is it inappropriate to call someone handsome? I sure don't mind" Carlisle smiles affectionately at her and Lola gives in her urge to smile back at him.

Carlisle gets dazzled by the effect of her smile and he wouldn't snap out of it if it wasn't for Melinda who bursts in the room.

"Sweetie! You woke up! I was so worried!" Melinda hugs Lola in a desperate way.

"Mom… Don't speak loud… My head hurts…"

"I'm sorry, sweetie" Melinda leaves Lola and sits at her right on the bed. "They called me to tell me that you fainted and hit your head. They said you weren't coming around."

"I'm fine now, mom. Don't worry" Lola hates seeing her mother worried.

"Lola will be fine" Carlisle reassures her. "She just took more time to wake up because of the hit on her head. She just has a slight concussion, nothing serious. She only needs rest."

"Thank you, doctor" Melinda feels grateful.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come here?" Lola asks Carlisle.

"I called him" Alice's chirpy voice fills the room.

She has just entered along with the others.

"We're worried. Edward carried you here and we waited for dad to examine you."

"Thank you, all of you" Lola feels touched by their concern.

"What happened, sweetie?" Melinda asks her.

"The usual, mom. _You know_" she says and Melinda throws her a look that states that she understands what she's referring to.

"You have to come to the hospital some time to do some tests. We must find out the reason for your faint" Carlisle says.

"Actually…"

Lola interrupts Melinda.

"No, mom!"

"It's no shame, Lola. He has to know" Melinda says being serious.

She then looks at Carlisle.

"She suffers from hemophobia."

Lola hides her face with her right hand feeling ashamed that her secret is out.

"Hemophobia?" Bella asks out loud.

"Fear of blood" Carlisle answers her.

"The word is a composition of the Greek words hema which means blood and phobia which means fear."

All look at her strangely.

"Sorry, I just have the obsession of finding out the words' origin."

"Namely when she sees blood, she faints?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah" Lola groans in irritation. "I faint even at the sight of my own blood. It's so pathetic and frustrating!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lola, and if you try hard, you can overcome that fear" Carlisle says.

"We're all going to help you" Alice hugs Lola causing Jasper to smile affectionately at his mate.

"Thanks, Alice" Lola smiles a little at her.

"Usually hemophobia is caused by a trauma in childhood" Carlisle addresses to Melinda.

"When she was five, she wanted to show me that she was a big girl. So, she tried to peel an apple and cut her finger. The cut was deep and the blood didn't stop running."

"Please, don't remind me" Lola groans again, her stomach turning sick at the remembrance Melinda caused her.

Melinda smiles affectionately at her.

"After that my poor baby can't stand the sight of blood."

"Okay, I think it's time now for you to go to your classes" Carlisle addresses to the teenagers. "And as for you I strongly insist to go home and rest" he turns to Lola.

"Fine" Lola says displeased.

"Thank you again, doctor" Melinda thanks Carlisle.

"It's my job, Mrs. Halliwell."

"Call me Melinda."

"And you call me Carlisle."

"Alright."

'_For god's sake, mom! Stop flirting with him! He's married! Wait. Mom doesn't know that. Either way it's just gross to flirt in the presence of your own child!' _Lola feels her head dulling in pain.

Edward's laugh is heard, as he exits the room with the others.

'_Why Edward laughs at nothing at all? He's such a weird guy.'_

.~.

"Hey, sweetie! Someone has come here to see you."

"Who?"

Melinda allows Bella entering Lola's room. Lola is there half laid on her bed all day after scolding her mother about flirting gorgeous married men.

"Bella?" Lola is surprised to see her.

"I came to give you your homework" she leaves a file on Lola's desk.

"I'll leave to give you some time to talk" Melinda closes the door leaving Lola and Bella alone.

Bella sits at the edge of the bed looking at Lola.

"Thanks so much for everything" Lola feels touched and without wanting it a tear escapes her right eye.

Lola wipes it quickly.

"Lola, are you alright?" Bella feels concerned.

"Sorry, it's just…I had never had friends. Mom was the only one I had to talk to, but I wasn't telling her everything. I couldn't. And now I'm three days at Forks and you all welcomed me so warmly… For the first time in my life I actually feel that I'll have friends, you know?"

"You already have friends" Bella smiles at her. "I hadn't any friends either before I came here. Well, I was hanging out with some people, but I didn't feel them as friends."

"When I first met Alice, I thought she was weird. But now…I really like her."

"It's impossible for anyone not to like her when they get to know her. That goes for all the Cullen family."

"Bella…" Lola is hesitant.

"What?"

"Can I tell you some weird things that happened to me and not think that I'm nuts?"

"Believe me, I've seen a lot of weird things" Bella encourages her.

"First, when I met you in the hallway, at one moment I was kinda nervous and at the next I was eerily calm. It isn't that I didn't like it, but it happened so suddenly that I think that perhaps I'm a bipolar or something."

'_Jasper' _Bella assumes.

"Then, just before I left you I could swear I heard Edward talk when he had his mouth shut. Is he ventriloquist by any chance?"

"Not that I know of" Bella answers indifferently.

'_She heard Edward's thoughts? Is she telepathic too? No…She just enforces Edward's power and so, Edward can talk to her through his mind. That has to be it.'_

"Let alone that he laughs completely at random."

'_He told me that Lola's thoughts make him laugh.'_

"And then, there is Alice. She seems to know everything about me like she had met me in another life. I'm telling you, Bella, I think I'm going crazy."

'_Alice should keep a lower profile. Soon or later Lola is going to find out.'_

"And that Jacob guy…"

"Don't hold any grudge against him. He is in a difficult phase now."

"I'm not talking about his rudeness… When he saw me, I saw pure hatred in his eyes. I can accept it if he just didn't like me, it happens, but he hates me. It's such a strong emotion to feel for someone you've just met."

'_Jacob said clearly that he hates her. There has to be a reason for that and I'm going to find it out soon or later.'_

"Look; your moving here caused you stress. Relax and everything will be fine" Bella reassures her.

"You're right. Thanks, Bella" Lola seems more relaxed.

Bella tries to change the subject.

"I wanted to ask you… What did Mike tell you?"

"Oh God! That guy is so desperate!" Lola narrates what happened to Bella and they both end up laughing.

.~.

"So…what do you think, Carlisle?" Edward asks Carlisle.

They all sit in the living room.

"It was strange…" Carlisle says. "Her scent was indeed alluring and her smile left me dazzled. I felt so close to her I actually felt her embarrassment when we learnt about her hemophobia."

"I think she read my thoughts today" Edward says.

"Is she telepathic too?" Esme asks.

"I don't think so. It seemed like she could hear only my own thoughts."

"She just enforced your power, so that you can communicate with her through your thoughts" Emmett states shocking everyone.

"You're actually right" Jasper admits.

"You surprise me. You're much smarter than I thought" Rosalie tells Emmett.

"You shouldn't underestimate me" he says faking being insulted.

"Then it can be explained what Carlisle felt" Alice says. "She enforced his talent of compassion so much that he really felt her emotions."

"That sounds like a good theory" Carlisle agrees.

"That means that when I'm close to her, I become stronger?" Emmett asks.

"Probably yes" Carlisle answers.

"Super!" Emmett gets excited.

"Now that I'm thinking it, Rose seemed even more beautiful when we were close to Lola. I could feel the jealousy and the lust of the people around her" Jasper says.

"That's true. I could hear the girls' thoughts of jealousy and the guys' lustful thoughts" Edward adds.

"Something tells me that Lola and I will get along very well" Rosalie says and the others laugh.

"I want to meet her too" Esme expresses her wish.

"You will, Esme. I'll bring her home one day" Alice says.

"So…what we do about her?" Emmett asks.

"We'll keep an eye on her" Jasper answers. "I'll go to her house on Friday to do a history assignment."

"That's alright then" Carlisle ends the Lola subject and they start discussing about something else.

**Many many kisses!**


End file.
